The tree of sweet nothings
by CLAMP-yuuko
Summary: A crossover with Legal Drug. The TRC group lands right beside the high school in which Kazahaya and Rikuo visits in the 3 volume of Legal Drug. Lots and lots of shonenai. Pairing: KuroxFay
1. Chapter 1

The Tree of Sweet Nothings

_When you look at me, I feel you searching. Searching for the real me. You won't find him, but please keep looking. I love the thought of you caring for me._

The magic swirls evaporated as the group looked around. The air was thin as is typical for places in high elevations. It would seem they were at top of a mountain.

"The air here is making me dizzy," Fai groaned. He supported himself towards a tree; breathing in short gasps, gaze lowered.

"I hope you faint, that way you might shut up," Kurogane turned to look at the wizard. He looked like he would collapse anytime. Clearly, the man had not been on a mountain before. "Try to breathe slowly."

"Kuro-pon is so nice," Fay gasped and his hand tightened around the supporting tree. "Maybe Kuro-tan wants to…?" His voice trailed off and he fell towards the ground. Kurogane ran towards him and managed to catch his head before it met the ground. He watched as Fay's eyes moved slightly under closed eyelids, his breath heavy.

"Why the hell can't that man ever listen to me?" Kurogane turned towards a worried Syaoran and Sakura. "He just fainted, he'll be fine."

"There are some buildings over there," Syaoran pointed towards some buildings poking out from the treetops a couple of meters away. "Maybe we should take Fay-san over there?"

"Fine with me." Kurogane lifted Fay and positioned him over his shoulder, supporting him with one hand. 'I am not touching him there, I am not… Who the hell am I kidding, I am grabbing his butt!' Kurogane closed his eyes, hoping the nightmare would end soon. He didn't know that this was only the beginning.

As they approached the building they were met by a crowd of people, all wearing the same clothes that looked like a uniform. They were all young and came out running at them in an incredible speed. They stopped right in front of Kurogane holding Fay, worried expressions on their faces.

"Is he alright?"

"What happened?"

"Who are you?"

"What brings you here?"

"The black haired one is so cute grabbing that sexy blonds butt!"

"I am not grabbing his butt!" Kurogane growled at them, sending them all an angry glare. It didn't seem to have an effect on them other than a reaction that could resemble fangirling. They kept yelling and shouting; asking and asking; whispering together behind shielded hands.

The questions that were thrown towards the ninja were answered with a confused, slightly irritated glare. They were all students, and they were, in fact, all male. Which made Kurogane conclude that they were in some sort of high school. An all boy's high school.

"He needs to rest a bit, the air here is to thin for him," Kurogane growled and moved away from a student who was grabbing his arm with a worried expression. Another one tried to take a hold of Fay's hand, but Kurogane turned around quickly shielding Fay from the crowd. However, when the ninja felt something grab his butt, he turned around and decided this was enough. The students here were all 'too friendly' for his liking.

"Bring him over here," a steady voice said towards Kurogane; his grip strong around the tilt of his sword. The ninja turned around; nodded and walked through the crowd of people towards the man whom had spoken to him. As he walked by, he could hear the student's whisper to each other. He blushed and walked inside the school building.

"He looked at me!"

"I touched him!"

"Hideki-kun touched his bottom!"

"He did? He is so lucky!"

"That blond is so hot I almost fainted!"

"I wonder if the two of them are dating?"

"They look so good together..."

"I want the black haired one!"

"The blond lanky one is mine!"

"No he is mine-"

"Keep you hands off him Kamui-kun! He is mine."

"No way, he looked at me first!"

"They are both so cute!"

"I wonder if he will go with me to the tree of sweet nothings if I ask him?"

"I want to ask him to the tree of sweet nothings too!"

Fay was gently put down on a bed in one of the dorm rooms. He still looked sweaty but his breath was steady so Kurogane didn't worry. He gently spread a blanket over him and seated himself by the sleeping Fay.

"I'm Mukofujiwara. What brings you all here?" the boy explained, introducing himself. He was a tall boy with black hair. He wore glasses and looked very strong. 'He is too tall for his age,' Kurogane shifted his gaze from Fay to Mukofujiwara.

"We are travelling," Kurogane mumbled and gently dried off Fay's sweat with the back of his hand.

"Why did you come all the way up here in the mountains? There is nothing here besides the school." Mukofujiwara looked suspicious at Kurogane.

"It was his idea," Kurogane grunted, pointing at Fay while shifting his gaze upon Mukofujiwara.

"I see, too bad he fainted. He will be okay though; he just has to get used to the thin air here," Mukofujiwara turned around but then stopped in his tracks. "You can stay here for as long as you like. We don't get many visitors and it seems like you have become quite popular around here." He started walking again but again he stopped when he reached the door. "I think it should be in everyone's interest to confirm if you and that blond are dating. There are a great number of people who would like to know." Then he wandered off, leaving Kurogane with a confused and slightly worried expression. 'What the hell did he mean by that?'

Kurogane decided he could leave Fay for a moment to go check on Syaoran and Sakura. He gave the mage a last check before he walked towards the door. It was slightly open and from the other side he could hear whispers. He opened the door only to be met by a crowd of boys blushing when he made his appearance.

"Why the hell are you standing here for?" Kurogane growled not worried the slightest that he was the visitor and behaving as though he owned the school.

"Sorry, we just wondered…" one boy said but he didn't finish. He just looked down; his face a dark shade of red.

"We just wondered if you and that blond are dating," another boy said blushing.

"Shut up Hideki-kun, of course they are!" another boy said. "They look so cute together."

"We are NOT dating," Kurogane tried to get out of the ring of boys surrounding him.

"Here," a boy with black hair said and turned around and ran after giving the ninja a piece of paper.

"Here," another piece of paper was given him followed by one less boy in the surrounding ring.

"Here," another said and ran, and suddenly Kurogane had thousand of papers in his hands, and none, to his big relief, of the boys were left in the hallway. Kurogane stuffed the pieces of paper inside one of his pockets and walked outside. He looked around wondering what Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona were doing. The first he saw was Syaoran surrounded with no less than a couple of hundred of boys. All seemed to be holding pieces of paper in their hands, and they all where making a lot of noise. All the boys looked like they had the time of their life, Syaoran as though he wanted to be anywhere else. He looked for Sakura. She was standing alone outside the ring of boys surrounding Syaoran, looking surprised. She held Mokona in her arms who looked nothing but grumpy. Kurogane decided to walk over to Sakura, as approaching Syaoran would be impossible due to the massive wall of boys surrounding him.

"Are you alright?" Kurogane looked at her, a little confused for the lack of boys around her.

"Yes," Sakura looked confused as well holding the grumpiest Mokona Kurogane had ever seen in his life.

"Mokona want to be popular too!" Mokona made an evil glare towards the crowd of people around Syaoran.

"How is Fay-san doing?" Sakura asked, and stroke Mokona on its head trying to cheer it up.

"He's sleeping. He'll be okay when he gets used to the air up here." Kurogane looked at Syaoran - well, the only thing visible of Syaoran, which was a little part of his head amongst all his fans that didn't seem to back off no matter how much Syaoran tried to get away.

"We have arranged rooms for you all," a boy with black hair said. He had glasses like Mukofujiwara but was considerable smaller, just about Syaoran's size.

"Thank you," Sakura said smiling. "I am Sakura, this is Kurogane-san and that is Syaoran-kun." Sakura pointed towards the crowd.

"Nice to meet you. I am Nayuki," the boy with black hair said. "Do you want me to show you your rooms?"

Kurogane nodded, and they started following Nayuki towards the school building. "Syaoran-kun, if you want you can come along too," Nayuki said and smiled.

After a while Syaoran appeared. He was covered in sweat, was clearly blushing and his shirt looked like it had been pulled in all sorts of directions.

"Don't take it wrong, Syaoran-kun. You are so cute no wonder they are acting so crazy," Nayuki smiled and walked inside, a stunned group following.

Kurogane seated himself on his bed inside his dorm room. He decided he would check on Fay later when his crowd of fans had gone to bed. He knew very well they were outside his door. The endless whispering was enough proof, and he didn't want to endure a mass attack again. He pulled out the pieces of paper from his pocket, opening one of them.

_You are the cutest person I have ever met! I love your strong body and your black hair. Do you want to meet me at The Tree of Sweet Nothings?_

_Love Kamui_

Kurogane threw away the paper and opened another one. Its content did not come as a surprise.

_You are the sexiest man I have ever met. If you want, we can meet at The Tree of Sweet Nothings. I'll give you everything you want._

_Kisses from Hideki_

He threw it away and opened another one.

_I'll do anything for you. You are so hot that I almost faint whenever I see you. Come to my room and I'll give you the time of your life._

_Your love, Sorata_

"What the hell of a school is this?" Kurogane yelled, and he heard some scared voices from outside his door. He threw the rest of the papers in the garbage and leaned back on his bed. 'The faster we get out of here, the better.' Kurogane closed his eyes. 'They can just try and I'll chop their head off!'

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of KuroxFay interaction. Fay will wake up next chapitre, promise. This chapitre has very little action; I just felt that I should make it like an introduction to the school. The next one will have more progress. And I'll try to make the X characters less OOC than they are here. I'll stop ranting now. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kazahaya and Rikuo

_Every moment you are near me. Every time your breath touches me. I feel alive._

The ninja peered inside the dorm room. If he had to guess, he would say that it was about ten boys crowded on the bed and several more standing around. The few spaces free from boys were filled some sort of present. The floor were scattered with them. All with red ribbons around heart shaped boxes. In the midst of all the boys on top of the bed the ninja could see a strand of blond hair.

"Get the hell out of here!" Kurogane yelled and navigated through the masses of presents strewn on the floor.

"Fay-san!" Are you feeling better today?" a boy with short black hair asked.

"Fay-san, do you want me to get you something?" another boy with blushed cheeks said.

"Fay-san, do you want to taste the chocolate I brought you?" the boy asking was standing over the mage and had a hard time keeping the apparently popular spot for himself.

Kurogane took hold of the boy's shoulder and hauled him towards the gift-scattered floor. He landed amidst of all the heart shaped boxes, angry furry upon his face.

"That was my spot!" he yelled and got to his fists ready to fight.

Ten minutes later Kurogane sat on the bed breathing hard. His shirt was torn in several places and he had scratches like scars covering his arms.

"Thank you for saving me, Kuro-tan!" Fay said, his mouth covered with chocolate.

"You look like a mess," the ninja remarked as he looked at the mage. Fay's hair was ruffled and it looked like he had just been in some kind of war; a war were he was the grand prize.

"They wouldn't stop," Fay exclaimed. "They just kept asking and giving me chocolate. And when I said I didn't want any they started some kind of competition for who could stuff the most into my mouth."

"You could have tried to keep them off by yourself," Kurogane growled and walked over to get some tissues to wipe off the chocolate from the mage's mouth.

"It's not my fault I am so hot," Fay exclaimed teasingly and watched in amusement as Kurogane turned around, angry written all over his face. The ninja didn't seem to come up with any appropriate words so he just turned around and proceeded to the bathroom.

"But don't you worry Kuro-chan. I told them that I was all yours!" Cursing and other words not worthy of mention could be heard from the bathroom and Fay got ready to protect himself from the wrath of the ninja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What kind of school is this?" a boy with short blond hair asked and leaned towards the window in his classroom, situated on the third floor.

"It's a normal high school situated high up in the mountains, my dear Kazahaya," the boy with short black hair said. He had a strong body and was much taller than the other boy.

"Don't act so high and mighty Rikuo," Kazahaya screamed. "And don't call me dear!"

"What's your problem? It seems like _that_ is quite a custom here," Rikuo said and looked casually around the school grounds through the window.

"So it seems," Kazahaya looked down.

"Look at those two," Rikuo said and looked towards a big tree below them.

"What?" Kazahaya looked up. He followed Rikuo's gaze downwards and his eyes landed upon to boys standing under a tree.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Kazahaya said and turned around refusing to look.

"So the rumours were true," Rikuo said; a small smile escaping his lips.

"What rumours?" Kazahaya looked at Rikuo, which was still interested in what was happening on ground level.

"Look at those two," Rikuo smirked and took hold of Kazahaya's shoulder. "It's very amusing."

"You pervert!" Kazahaya threw Rikuo's hand off but couldn't withstand the temptation to look.

"Ah, _those_ rumours..." Kazahaya looked at the two boys closely.

"How did they think they could hold it secret?" Rikuo turned around his back towards the window. "Saying that they weren't dating."

"The one called Kurogane refused it so much it had to be fake." Kazahaya pressed his face towards the window.

"Your such a pervert Kudo-san!" Nayuki laughed; watching Kazahaya turn around his face turning red.

"I didn't look on purpose," Kazahaya stated, looking down acknowledging just how stupid that had to sound.

"No reason to be embarrassed Kudo-san. If you want, I know where you can rent movies and-" Kazahaya reached forwards and covered Nayuki's mouth. Accompanied by Rikuo's laughter, he ran out of the classroom with his face blushing to the unrecognisable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Why the hell do I have to stand so close!?" Kurogane yelled refusing to look at the mage.

"You have to! This is the tree of sweet nothings," Fay said; a strong grip around the ninja's shoulders pulling him closer.

"What has that to do with it?" Kurogane closed his eyes.

"You don't know?" Fay smirked and pressed Kurogane closer. His mouth brushed the ninja's cheek before reaching his ear. "It's a place where we can be in private," Fay whispered slowly.

"How do you know this?" Kurogane growled; Fay's hand moving from his shoulders and towards his back. The mage pressed him closer, the two bodies tightly against each other.

"You give the person you like a message to meet you here at the tree of sweet nothings. When you meet here, you won't be disturbed. And then they confess their love for each other," Fay's voice was a mere whisper, his words like silk melting into the ninja's consciousness.

"The feather?" Kurogane gave up on trying getting away from the magician. His grip around him was so strong it would be a waste to try. He leaned in towards the tree and supported himself towards it.

"Kuro-sama is so cute when he presses me towards the tree!" Fay smiled stroking the ninja's back with one of his hands.

"The feather!" Kurogane growled angry, trying to convince himself that no one was looking.

"Sakura-chan said that the feather is at this school. If I understood her correctly the feather is being kept here as a part of a ceremony of some sort," Fay said and enjoyed the ninja so close to himself, the side of his face against Kurogane's warm one, enjoying his skin against his.

"So how do we get it?" Kurogane said wondering if the mage enjoyed the situation as much as he appeared to.

"We enter the contest," Fay said and closed his eyes. "We are being watched."

Kurogane turned his head and peered towards the school building. He couldn't see a soul.

"Look up. In the window," Fay's hands pressed the ninja tighter against himself.

"What kind of a pervert is that!?" Kurogane growled looking at the boy staring from the window. "I am going to chop his head off!"

**A/N: Kazahaya and Rikuo have entered the school. Have to love those two! Next chapitre is: Birds and cages. Look forward to Nayuki's lecture about birds! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Birds and cages

_I want to spread my wings and fly. Leave all the pain behind. However, something ties me to the earth. That something is you._

"You look beautiful today, Kurogane-san!" Nayuki smiled and clasped his hands together approving. "And you too, Fay-san! Those uniforms really look astonishing on you! Of course its not just the uniforms that are great. You both have very nice looks!"

"You look beautiful today, too, Nayuki-san!" Fay said and smiled, making a boy that was passing by walk right into the wall of the classroom.

"Thank you," Nayuki seated himself towards one of the many desks in the room. "But it's you two who are the stars!"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Kurogane growled and ignored the fact that he was the only one standing as Fay seated himself as well.

"Almost everyone on this school has a crush on either of you. I would say that you have a very good chance at winning the contest, considering how sexy you look," Nayuki turned towards Kurogane who made a sound similar to a grunt. "What's the matter Kurogane-san? You should be happy that everyone likes you!"

"This is an all-boys' school right?" Kurogane asked frustrated.

"Well, this is a completely closed environment. And its full of youthful, vital, virile energy… And no girls whatsoever. A young boy's gotta do what he can." Nayuki smiled towards the startled ninja.

"Huh? Is that really true?" Kurogane's face showing a light shade of red.

"Do you know much about birds, Kurogane-san? If you separate male and female birds and place them in separate cages, the females remain indifferent to the change… But the males, eventually, begin chasing after each other. Gender doesn't matter when there's no other choice." Nayuki smiled wider.

"How come?" Kurogane's face was now a deep shade of red.

"Because boys are horny!" Nayuki took hold of Kurogane's shoulder as he flashed a smile so huge the only person who could possibly beat it was Fay. The ninja jolted back and landed on his back, his face warm.

"I want to be in that cage with Kuro-sama!" Fay exclaimed and jumped on top of Kurogane smiling.

"Why would you say that, you moron?!" Kurogane yelled and tried to get the mage off.

"Because I am horny!"

XX

"What is that?" a boy asked.

"I don't know," another boy answered staring.

"Its the first time I have ever seen something like that," a third boy whispered.

"I think I have seen one of those at home a long time ago," the boy scratched his head confused. "It is so long ago I can't be sure."

"I remember!" one of the boys exclaimed, looking as if he had won the lottery. "It's a girl!"

Sakura turned around, her face blushed, in her hands a grumpy manju.

"Kamui-kun, you talk too laud! It heard you!"

"It looks at me! I'm scared Subaru-kun!"

"Come down Hideki-kun, it's you who are acting scary!"

"Ehh, can I help you with something?" Sakura asked and a smile appeared on her red face.

"IT SPOKE!"

XX

"Kudo-kun!" a boy said between heavy breaths. "Kudo-kun!"

"What is it Sorata?" Kazahaya looked worried at the panting Sorata supporting himself to the wall. His shirt was torn in several places and he looked overall pretty beaten up.

"It's… It's Kurogane-san," Sorata looked up sweat dripping from his face. "He is looking for you."

"Why?" Kazahaya looked at Rikuo.

"Don't look at me," Rikuo said with a sly smile. "But once thing is sure, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now."

"That doesn't help, Rikuo!" Kazahaya screamed his voice filled with desperation. Suddenly there was a noise from the hallway. Someone was coming. That someone stomping so hard on the floor Kazahaya was sure the entire building shook.

"Do you have popcorn, Sorata-san? Rikuo smiled. "Cause this is going to be one hell of a show."

"You aren't helping Rikuo!" Kazahaya looked desperate around for some sort of escape route. When he noticed there where none, he went pale and his hands started shaking. Sorata ran towards Rikuo who had placed two chairs in the back of the room. He gestured the still panting Sorata over to one chair and seated himself by his side.

"Best to keep a safe distance," Rikuo explained Sorata who nodded in response.

"You two!" Kazahaya pointed an accusingly finger towards them. "You two are the worst!" Kazahaya was going to yell some more but was stopped by the increased sound of stomping from the hallway. The one stomping was very close.

"What can I do? What can I do?" Kazahaya's voice was filled with horror.

"You're dead," Rikuo smirked.

"Shut up!" Kazahaya looked furious at Rikuo but his eyes where somewhere else. Currently they where staring at something standing right behind him.

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews I have received so far. I really appreciate them. Next chapitre: The ceremony. The contest is starting! Let's cast the votes! And last but not least: Will Kazahaya survive the wrath of the ninja?**


	4. Chapter 4

The ceremony

_This day is special. This moment holy. This feeling treasured deep inside my heart. The days and moments I spend with you is nothing but happiness, nothing but joy of being alive._

"You pervert!" Kurogane walked closer towards the shaking Kazahaya who took several retreating steps before meeting the wall.

"Is something the matter Kurogane-san?" Kazahaya said forcing a smile. This was going to end badly and he knew it.

"Is something the matter? And you are asking me that, you damn pervert?!" Kurogane was now standing right in front of Kazahaya his face filled with anger.

"I didn't mean to! My eyes just rested upon that tree for a while. It was an accident!" Kazahaya closed his eyes; this was soon to be over. 'I wonder if Rikuo will miss me?' he thought while trying to think of something happy.

"That's a damn lie and you know it!" Kurogane leaned in closer and held Kazahaya's shirt in his hands.

"I am a boy! What pleasure would I have in looking at the two of you?" Somehow that made Kurogane all the more angry. He was tempted to throw the fool out of the window but decided that wouldn't help their search for the feather if he actually killed one of the students. Seriously hurting Kazahaya would be a sufficient option instead, he decided.

"Kazahaya is probably the gayest person in the whole school," Rikuo said between two mouthfuls of popcorn.

"Shut up Rikuo!" Kazahaya looked at him and Sorata. 'How could they just sit there like they where watching a movie when I'm on the brink of being killed in front of them?'

"Kudo-kun!" a bright and happy voice was calling from behind Kurogane. He turned to see Nayuki standing there with tons of DVDs in his hands, on his face a big smile. "I know you said you didn't want them. Well actually you didn't answer at all, so I decided to bring you some DVDs from my personal collection. If you want magazines, however, you can borrow them at the school library," Nayuki grinned and made a fan of the DVDs for Kazahaya to see.

"I think I'll pass on those DVDs," Kazahaya said politely.

"But why? These are top of the line! I have all the titles you want. I have 'Fuuma Goes Wild,' starring Fuuma and Kamui. This was actually made here at this very school." Nayuki held up a DVD and read from the back: "In this exciting movie you'll experience a whole two hours of passionate sex. Pictures, scenes not included in the movie, in-action pictures and more in extra material comes as a bonus with this DVD. Starring Fuuma and Hideki," Nayuki grinned and watched the ninja, who was unable to ignore what was happening in front of him and Kazahaya blush a deep shade of red.

"But…" Kazahaya started but was quickly interrupted by Nayuki.

"You don't like it? My oh my, Your so hard to satisfy my dear Kudo-kun," Nayuki looked a little disappointed at his collection of DVDs. Then suddenly his eyes lit up. "But don't worry my friend! I totally forgot! This is my favourite," Nayuki held up another DVD. Its cover where filled with pink Sakura blossoms and a man with glasses was in the middle of the Sakura's. "This is by far the best porn around. Featuring Sakurazuka Seishirou and Sumeragi Subaru," Nayuki looked up from the DVD with love in his eyes.

"I'm sure the DVDs are fine but…" Nayuki was wondering how to get out of this one without sounding impolite. "What about you? Don't you want to have your DVDs for yourself?"

"Well, if you say it that way," Nayuki smiled but you could tell he was a little disappointed. "You're so kind Kudo-kun, thinking of others before yourself. And I guess you won't need this with Rikuo around."

"That's not true…!" Kazahaya felt his face burn with embarrassment.

"Are you two forgetting me?!" Kurogane couldn't take more of this nonsense and was eager to start his business with Kazahaya.

"Do _you_ want to borrow some porn?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"This one looks interesting!" Fay seated himself on the bed and looked through the pile of DVDs on the bed. "And this one too! Kuro-tan is so naughty!"

"Shut up!" Kurogane glared at the magician with death in his eyes.

"But where did you get them Kuro-pon? Did you bring them with you from Nihon?" Fay asked innocently.

"Of course not! That moron Nayuki forced me to take them! Then he trailed of with that pervert Kudo-kun so I couldn't do anything to him."

"Kuro-tan…" Fay said in a hurt voice tears welling up in his eyes. "Are you cheating on me?"

"I wanted to hurt him, you moron!" Kurogane was boiling with anger but couldn't help getting touched by Fay giving him those watery puppy eyes.

"Puh, that's good," Fay leaned backwards relieved. "'Cause if you where screwing around with someone else I would be so sad!"

"I am not screwing around with you either so get the hell out of my bed!" Kurogane took hold of Fay and threw him to the floor.

"GYAAAHHH!" Fay screamed and landed on the floor. "Kuro-pon is so mean!" Kurogane was going to yell some more but when he was aware of the laud giggling taking place outside the door he got other things to worry about.

"What is that freaking sound?!" Kurogane listened carefully, and sure, there were several voices whispering outside his door. Whispering and giggling.

"Those are our fanboys, Kuro-tan!" Fay smirked and got to his feet.

"Our fanboys?"

"It seems we are very popular here," Fay smiled. "We are in fact the favourites to become the bride!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Kurogane started relaxing a bit, it seemed the giggling outside had subsided and thus its worry did as well.

"Every year this school holds a festival. In the festival they announce who has become the bride. Before the festival they vote for who will be nominated. Then when that is decided two judges will decide who the winner is.

"There is no chance in hell I would participate in that," Kurogane growled and looked at Fay. 'How could that man think I would do something like that?'

"You have to Kuro-tan! You see, the winner wins a prize. And the prize is a feather!" Fay smiled knowing he had won. "I said to everyone that you would love to be the bride!"

"You did what?!" Kurogane decided that he had reached the limited amount of nonsense he could handle and pushed Fay angry towards the bed.

"Kyaaa!" Fay screamed followed by the sound of him meeting the bed that made the springs go 'booing.' Kurogane listened with horror as he heard the giggling resume accompanied with a huge collection of "Kyaaa!" Then he heard a laud thump followed by worried voices.

"Sorata-kun!"

"Are you ok?"

"I think he just fainted."

"I want to look inside!"

"Who need to look inside when the sounds speaks for themselves?"

"I can imagine all the wonderful things that are happening inside right now!"

"I want to see!"

"Take it easy Hideki, they might hear us."

"Hush Kamui listen!"

Kurogane was currently bent over Fay, his hand over the mage's mouth. 'Another 'Kyaaa' and that fool of a mage is dead,' he decided feeling his anger reach its limits. Fay started to conjure his puppy eyes again and yet again it worked. Kurogane released his hand from over Fay's mouth and retreated but still he kept his eyes on Fay.

"Kuro-tan shouldn't be so angry! This is good for our chances of winning! It seems that we being together are very popular here," Fay grinned.

"What about the brat? Why can't he win the contest?" If the brat was around as well then he might as well do a little work too, the ninja decided angry.

"Well, it seems as though he isn't so popular here," Fay smirked.

"Why?"

"Well, he has been seen kissing Sakura…" Fay enjoyed watching Kurogane's face turn into that of surprise and then change into that of complete confusion.

"What has that to do with it?" Kurogane was surprised that Syaoran had actually kissed Sakura. He decided it had to be under some sort of influence of alcohol and quickly brushed it away.

"You see, around here, kissing a girl is…sort of a turnoff," Fay smiled. Kurogane looked out the window. This was far too insane for him to handle so he decided it was best to let it be. He was going to tell Fay he was going to sleep when he heard the TV turning on. Then he jumped backwards in horror. Fay was kneeling on the floor in front of the DVD player, a DVD cover beside him; a DVD cover that were covered in Sakura blossoms.

"I truly love you Subaru."

"Seishirou…"

"_Ahhhhh!_"

"_Ohhhh!_"

"**Subaru!**"

"**Seishirou!**"

It took a while before Kurogane unfroze and started looking for the remote; his face filled with panic.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!"

"But Kuro-tan it is good for our chances in winning the contest" Fay was struggling to keep the remote away from Kurogane as they where currently rolling around on the floor; Kurogane with a wild look in his eyes.

"Turn it off you freaking moron!" Kurogane yelled and saw the remote in Fay's right hand. Fay foresaw Kurogane's attempt at snagging the remote and quickly slid it inside his pants. Without thinking very much Kurogane automatically reached for the remote and his hand ended up inside Fay's pants, which followed in yet another 'Gyaaahhh' from Fay. Accompanied with the panting from the TV and the increasing giggling from outside Kurogane continued his search for the remote. The night was young and so was the little "game" between Kurogane and Fay on the floor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: I don't think this chapitre has a lot to do with the title, sorry, I got carried away;) I hope you enjoyed reading and I would really appreciate it if you review:D**


End file.
